Thunder Crashes
by scarletskies123
Summary: Arthur is stuck at Alfred's during a thunderstorm, what happens when Alfred asks him to make him "forget" about the storm. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I just wish I did.

Rated M for mild language, boy love, and badly written sex.

Warning: Bad grammar, and most likely the misuse of a word here or there.

UKUS Arthur x Alfred. Human names used.

Thunder Crashes.

Arthur was stuck at Alfred's house because there was a thunderstorm. Alfred was currently curled up into a ball and hugging one of the throw pillows on the couch. Arthur sighs and goes to sit down next to the shaking ball that was Alfred. Alfred, however, had a different idea. Dropping the pillow he pulled Arthur to him.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, now sitting in Alfred's lap. "Can you make the thunder stop, or at least dim it down a lot?" Alfred asks, looking at Arthur with fearful eyes that glint with an emotion that Arthur just can't place.

Arthur sighs. "I can't just stop the storm, you know that. The only thing I can do is make you forget the storm is there."

"How do ya do that, make me forget 'bout the storm?" Alfred's gaze turns from fear to curiosity, until a clap of thunder shakes the room, causing him to bury his head into Arthur's chest.

'This is going to be fun.' Arthur thought to himself. Another crash of thunder sends the frightened American to the crook of Alfred's neck, where he decides that he can forget about the storm, with help.

"Iggy," He says quietly, "you can make me forget." Arthur tugs Alfred up a little by his shirt, and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, Alfred is surprised at first, but melts into the kiss. Arthur licked Alfred's lip, asking for entrance, Alfred allows. Their tongues battle for dominance, neither willing to back down. They had to break apart when the need for oxygen became too great.

Alfred attacked Arthur's lips in an almost bruising kiss. Slowly Arthur took Alfred's shirt off, only breaking the kiss to slip it over his head. He let his hands roam around Alfred's tanned torso as Alfred unbuttoned Arthur's shirt. Arthur broke the kiss and shrugged out of his shirt, which was hanging off his shoulders. He started attacking Alfred's chest with kisses, circling his tongue around one of the pert nipples, causing Alfred to moan.

Arthur reached down to unbutton his and Alfred's pants, but Alfred beat him to it. Starting with his own, Alfred undid his and Arthur's pants with unsteady fingers. Arthur, after realizing that they were still sitting up, pushed Alfred onto his back, straddling him.

Arthur loved the look of the blushing American under him, lust in his gaze. He decided to tease Alfred for a little bit, even if the sight of him was making him painfully hard. He slowly slipped Alfred's, now unbuttoned, pants off, followed by his boxers.

Alfred hissed when his when his member was released from its confines and into the cold air. Arthur threw the idea of teasing out the window and quickly pulled off his own pants, he was going commando, which both surprised and turned Alfred on.

Arthur went back to straddling Alfred. "What do you want me to do, Alfred?" Arthur whispered, voice deepening from lust. He grinded into Alfred and had to suppress a moan. "Ooh god, Arthur, just fuck me already." Alfred managed to moan out.

Arthur smirked and put 3 fingers in front of Alfred's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Alfred obliged and pulled the fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them. Arthur felt himself get harder at the thought of him doing that to somewhere further south.

Once Arthur decided that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Alfred's mouth with a pop. "This is going to hurt a bit, but it will get better." He said, Alfred nodded in response. Arthur prodded Alfred's entrance, "Relax, it will hurt less." Alfred nodded and tried to relax. Arthur slipped one finger into Alfred's tight heat, feeling around for the spot that would drive Alfred insane.

Alfred gave a particularly loud moan, 'found it' Arthur thought. He continued to prod that spot while he slipped in another finger, then another. When he deemed Alfred prepared, he pulled his fingers out, causing Alfred to whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Arthur hesitated for a moment, but was reassured when Alfred basically screamed at him to just do it.

Arthur slowly pushed into Alfred's tight heat. He looked towards Alfred and saw that he had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Arthur also noticed that Alfred still had his glasses on. Taking off the glasses, Arthur put them on the end table that wasn't far from Alfred's head. He kissed Alfred passionately to distract Alfred from any pain and continued to push himself in.

When he was fully sheathed, he stilled to allow Alfred to adjust to his size. Alfred gave a nod signaling that Arthur could move. Arthur pulled out till only the tip of his member was inside, then pushed himself back in, hitting Alfred's prostate. "A-Arthur. Faster." Alfred moaned out, Arthur being more than happy to comply. Arthur kept pounding into Alfred's prostate, causing the blue-eyed man to moan almost non-stop.

Feeling himself getting closer, Arthur reached between them and started pumping Alfred's neglected member. Arthur dipped his thumb into the slit, causing Alfred to scream out in bliss, coming all over their stomachs. Having Alfred's walls tighten around him caused Arthur to go over the edge.

Arthur pulled out and collapsed onto Alfred. They stayed there in silence for a minute. "Hey, Al?" Arthur asked. "Hm?" "The storms gone." Arthur states, they both fall asleep laughing.

"They forgot I was here." Matthew says to himself, sadly. "Oh well, at least they had fun. Maybe I should go visit Gilbert." The Canadian say's smiling. He grabs his umbrella and jacket, and heads out the door.

Hope you liked it. My first fanfic, so please don't be very harsh, that would make me sad. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make smores to make me feel better. Thank for reading. Hasta luego.


End file.
